Euphoria
by DuplicatedAndro
Summary: The war is over and Draco and Hermione have become Head Boy and Girl. A new evil is rising can they survive it? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Euphoria

A Dramione Fiction

Summary:

The war is over, Voldemort is dead and now all those surviving students must return to Hogwarts. Naturally seventh years Hermione and Draco are made Head Girl and Boy respectively. However these two teens are about to discover that they have stick together to fight a new evil. Love is just around the corner.

Main Pairings:

Draco-Hermione

Blaise-Pansy

Ginny-Harry

Luna-Ron

*

**Hermione ran **a hand through her brown hair as she watched the buildings of London speed closer to her. The taxi driver was pattering on about something or another. Hermione wasn't paying attention; she was lost in her own thoughts. Over the past few weeks things had changed dramatically for the young witch.

Firstly she and Ron had, even though originally attracted to each other, decided to call it quits to their short lived relationship. A good thing too, she privately thought. They were better off in the brother/sister style of relationship. Hermione had been hurt when they had decided to end it, that was true, but in this life she knew she had to move on.

Secondly all three of the Golden Trio had decided to journey back to Hogwarts to take their seventh year which was being repeated by most people in their year. In fact all years were being repeated as Headmistress Professor McGonagall had insisted on it, stating plainly that all students' education had suffered due to the war.

Thirdly she had been made Head Girl of the whole school. It was no great surprise to Harry and Ron but Hermione had been pleasantly surprised when the letter had come.

'_Of course you got it!'_

'_How could you not!'_

Hermione smiled at the memory of the euphoria on her best friends' faces. They were ecstatic, as was she.

_I wonder who Head Boy will be_, she thought.

As her taxi pulled up outside Kings Cross station a horrible thought crossed her mind. A thought that made her freeze for a moment.

'Uhhh miss? You okay?' her driver asked.

'Huh? Oh yes thank you' Hermione said, handing her money over and taking the trolley from the clearly confused driver.

Leaning casually against the barrier Hermione silently berated herself. _Don't be silly, there's no way he could be Head Boy! _As she fell through the barrier she decided not to think about it until absolutely necessary. Steam filled Platform 9 ¾ and made the silhouettes of her peers and their families.

She wheeled her trolley through the crowd towards the front of the train, the Head's compartment. As she stowed her trunk and cage containing the owl her parents bought her, a coal black owl named Pan, in the luggage rack she heard a parent shout after their kid:

'Did you pack undies?'

'_Mum!_'

Hermione chuckled to herself, remembering the first time her parents had seen her off on the train to school. Her mum had demanded that Hermione remembered to shower every night at the top of her lungs.

'Embarrassing' Hermione muttered as she sank into a seat. She had only a few hours before she and the Head Boy were meant to address the new fifth year Prefects.

As the train moved off Hermione shook open the Daily Prophet and began to read through the many articles about how Harry was the Chosen One or whatever they called him these days.

'You still read that rubbish Granger?' a snide voice asked.

Hermione groaned inwardly and looked over her paper. Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts resident womanizer and son-of-a-bitch. Although Malfoy had certainly matured since the last time Hermione had seen him. He looked considerably well rested and fed, last time he had been thin and exhausted. His eyes were brighter and he looked as hot as –

FREEZE time! Hermione was berating herself inside.

_You prat! Since when was Draco Malfoy HOT!? _

'Malfoy, I don't expect things like current affairs would concern you seeing as you are part of them' Hermione snapped, trying to forget that mentally scaring thought she had just had.

'Believe me Mudblood I would rather not be in the news at all. Tell me how is Weaslebee taking the loss of Head Boy to me?' Malfoy drawled, stowing his own trunk in the luggage rack.

'Would not have a clue. So you are Head Boy are you?'

'Naturally, and you are Head Girl?'

'Naturally' Hermione sniffed.

Malfoy fell into a seat and stared out the window, lost in thought. Hermione returned to her paper but she wasn't concentrating on the words. Then her brain paused on something Malfoy had said.

'Tell me Malfoy, why don't you like being in the news?' Hermione said airily, never looking up from her newspaper.

'Bite me Mudblood'

It was a long time since Hermione had been affected by this insult. 'Fine then' she snapped.

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'_Fine!_ You want to know why? Because I'm not my father! I'm not the one who went to the Dark Side willingly! I just want to be a normal teenager but is that possible? Of course not! And then – of for fuck's sake!' Malfoy swore as a tawny owl rapped at the window, a letter tied to its leg.

Hermione withdrew her wand from her pocket and waved it. The window opened and the tawny owl dropped the letter on Draco's lap then flew out the window again. Malfoy swore under his breath and ripped the letter open. His dark eyes, which were no longer bright but now quite dull, scanned the parchment quickly then he took out his own wand and set the parchment alight. Hermione shook her head and closed the paper, placing it on the seat beside her.

Malfoy was staring at the floor, shaking with suppressed rage. His hands were kneading his forehead, knuckles white.

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked tentatively. 'Draco?' she tried again.

'Listen Granger, I'm going to level with you here. My father and I have very different views on how the world works or whatever. Do not confuse me with my _father!_'

'I never –'

'For future reference Granger' Malfoy said heavily.

He looked up into her eyes. Grey bored into chocolate brown. Hermione swallowed and then smiled tentatively at the blonde. He gave her a dazzling smile in return.

*

**Draco felt **like he couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione's. If he wasn't careful he could risk kissing the woman! Then that would be bliss! No wait a problem! If his father found out he would be disowned (not to mention castrated for thinking of a Mudblood that way), and Hermione well, she'd be so badly hurt that Draco would never forgive himself.

_Ok annoying voice of reason maybe I like the Granger more than a friend! Maybe she likes me back! Now fuck off and annoy someone else_, he thought bitterly.

There was no denying it now. He liked her, more than a friend. He liked more than he ever liked a girl. Pansy? She was like a sister to him. But Hermione (Draco's brain gave a silent shudder when he used her first name, not being used to it), she was different. She had gorgeous deep brown eyes and shiny brown hair. He loved all her smiles, her euphoric smile, her sarcastic smile and her teasing smile.

'Look Malfoy I think we should go speak to the new prefects' Hermione said quietly, sounding like she wanted to do the complete opposite.

'Whatever you like' Draco said standing as she did, before stretching out. He felt her eyes follow his arms as the muscles contracted and then flexed.

As Hermione turned to open the compartment door Draco reached out and grabbed her arm, lightly however.

'I think however that we should go to first name basis. Seeing as we are to be living together and working closely together' he told her quietly.

Hermione blushed furiously 'Of course, Draco' she giggled.

'Hermione'

*

**Hermione wanted **to know what Professor McGonagall was thinking by choosing some of these Prefects. Two of them had almost wet themselves when they saw Draco Malfoy was Head Boy and one of them was half asleep. Hermione fought back an urge to scream with rage and frustration. She turned helplessly to Draco, giving him a look that said: _we are in so much trouble now_.

Draco smirked at her than he surprised her.

'All right you lot shut up and listen!' Draco snapped.

The fifth years snapped to attention and Draco now had their undivided attention, much to Hermione's disgruntled pleasure.

'You guys have been selected to be Prefects for your respective houses. So the Head Girl-' he nodded to Hermione '- and myself are expecting that we can count on you lot to be responsible, sensible and fair. Is that clear?'

All the Prefects nodded mutely.

'This is a great honour and our Headmistress and myself and the Head Boy are expecting that you will not abuse your position' Hermione said clearly. 'Remember if you are found to be abusing your position it will be removed from you'

The female Ravenclaw Prefect raised her hand.

'Yes and your name is?' Draco asked.

'Amanda Short; it said in our letters that we would have certain duties. What will they be?' Amanda said, deliberately avoiding Draco's eyes.

'Well you will have to make sure that all the younger kids; from first year to fourth years are behaving along the corridors. You are able to give out detentions but try not to. You will be called on to help with a number of special occasions; including Halloween and Christmas and so on' Hermione said kindly.

The male Hufflepuff raised his hand next.

'Mark Kin, will we get to deduct points?' Mark asked almost falling off his seat with excitement.

'No that power remains with the Head Girl and me' Draco said, sounding a bit proud to Hermione.

'You're free to go, oh and please try and patrol the corridors every so often' Hermione called as the Prefects left.

The Slytherins stayed to have a quick word with Malfoy, and then they too left. Hermione smiled at Draco then led the way back to their compartment. She felt quite odd. When she and Draco had been at school when they were younger she always thought that he was quite good looking. Of course they hated each others guts but Hermione at time often thought that he was taunting of Ron was cute. Yes it was unnecessary but it was his nature. She knew he would never look at her that way (she was a Mudblood to him) but still she liked him.

Hermione flopped down on the seat and put her head in her hands groaning. Draco laughed as he sat down.

'Shut up Draco' Hermione groaned.

'No thanks. It's not that bad is it?' Draco asked.

'_Yes!_ They're a bunch of prats! Well except the Gryffindors of course' Hermione teased.

'Excuse me I believe it was the Gryffindors who almost wet themselves when they saw me. Now the Slytherins on the other hand were exceptional' Draco teased back.

Hermione laughed and eyed Draco thoughtfully. Draco smiled at her, but his smile faded when Hermione's expression turned thoughtful.

'What?' he demanded 'Admiring my good looks are we?'

'Not really Draco just thinking' Hermione said standing up and staring out the window.

'Well spill then'

'You're so different now. Very different from how I remember you' Hermione said truthfully, running a hand through her hair.

'Oh well Granger I'm terribly sorry' Draco snapped.

'Sorry, please don't misunderstand me. I like the change really I do' Hermione said earnestly sitting back down and giving Draco a blast of her sincere brown eyes. 'It's just a bit strange that's all'

'I'm going to take that as a compliment Hermione' Draco said, grinning.

'Do what you wish' Hermione said and smiled back.

*

**Draco noticed **that night was starting to fall as the train sped on. He checked his watch and then looked up at Hermione whose eyes were closed. She was dozing quietly, looking extremely peaceful, that it almost hurt Draco to have to wake her.

'_Admiring my good looks are we?'_

'_Not really-' _

Draco grinned to himself, she thought he was attractive. She had almost said so. Then his thoughts turned grey. What did it matter anyway? She was with Weasley. Oh yeah and his father would murder him if he could hear Draco's thoughts right now. Draco found himself getting angry. _Dirty blood_? What did it matter? His mother didn't care about so why should he? If he liked Hermione he will, Lucius be damned.

_Don't make the wrong choices in your final year Draco. Your name depends on it. When you come home you must be ready to choose a pure-blood bride._

Draco shook his head and got up so he could change. As he pinned his Head Boy's badge to his robes he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him. How Snape would have loved to gloat in the fact that his godson was Head Boy. Draco was immensely proud of how his godfather had died trying to save the world who not necessarily liked him but had given him a world in which to belong. He turned to Hermione and shook her lightly.

'Mmm Draco what?' Hermione asked sleepily.

'Time to get changed, Hogwarts is in sight look' Draco said indicating out the window.

Hermione took one look at the distant lights of her school and then jumped to her feet.

'Turn around' she ordered.

'I'm right thanks Hermione' Draco drawled.

'I'd rather have some privacy, so unless you want me to hex you I suggest you move!' Hermione said, her fingers inching towards her wand which was sticking out of her back pocket.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Fair point' he said and turned around.

There was a rustle of clothing as Hermione removed her clothes. Draco glanced quickly over his shoulder and had a fleeting glance of Hermione's bare, porcelain white back before her Hogwarts robes blocked his view.

'Draco?' Hermione asked. 'You can turn around now'

''Bout time. Took your time didn't you?' Draco teased.

'Oh go far away' Hermione snapped, but she was smiling. The gentle sweet smile he noted.

*

'**Hermione!'**

'Hey 'Mione!'

Hermione grinned as Harry and Ron waved her over at the Gryffindor table. Draco had stalked off from her at the doorway. Clearly his friendliness was restricted to when they were alone.

'Hi guys! How was the rest of your holidays?' she asked, hugging them both.

'Good' Ron replied 'Although Harry and Ginny spent every spare moment snogging like a pair of love birds' he added a retching noise.

Harry turned slightly pink.

'Ronald Weasley! I shall thank you not to divulge that to all of Hogwarts' Ginny cried. 'Hey Mia, hows it going?' she smiled at her friend.

'Good Gin thanks, productive holiday I'm guessing huh?'

'Oh shut up!'

Professor McGonagall clinked her knife against her glass, calling for attention.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust that you all had a pleasant holiday. First of all a welcome to out brand new first year students' a round of applause followed. 'Welcome back also to our old students. Secondly I would like to congratulate Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and becoming Head Boy and Head Girl' An enormous cheer erupted from Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

Hermione turned red and buried her face in her hands and across the room she saw Draco smirk proudly.

'Before I send you all off to beds I have a final announcement-' McGonagall said.

*

A/N:

Ha-ha sorry to cut it off there. But it's like midnight and as much as I want to write more I have to go sleep. Anyway YAY DRAMIONE! By the way sorry if Draco is a bit OOC coz I really want to make him nicer. ;)

Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Euphoria

A Dramione Fiction

Summary:

The war is over, Voldemort is dead and now all those surviving students must return to Hogwarts. Naturally seventh years Hermione and Draco are made Head Girl and Boy respectively. However these two teens are about to discover that they have stick together to fight a new evil. Love is just around the corner.

Main Pairings:

Draco-Hermione

Blaise-Pansy

Ginny-Harry

Luna-Ron

*

**McGonagall was **staring around the Hall with a very serious expression on her face. Hermione knew instantly what the new Headmistress was about to talk about. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'Now as we all know Lord Voldemort was defeated last summer. However just because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead does not mean there is any cause for lax security. So security will remain tight until the Minister for Magic can assure us of no danger' McGonagall announced.

There was a series of collective groans from all four House tables. Hermione caught Draco's eye and he gave her a grim smile. She nodded and turned back to McGonagall.

'But now let us eat' McGonagall was saying.

At once the plates filled with food. Hermione helped herself to some spaghetti bolognaise as she listened to Ron and Harry lament.

'That means no Hogsmeade weekends' Ron moaned.

'I don't care about Hogsmeade' Harry said grimly. 'How did Malfoy get to be Head Boy? He got Dumbledore killed for Merlin's sake'

'I know, it bites' Ginny said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Maybe McGonagall is trying to forget the past. Like we all should' Hermione said pointedly.

'Forget what Malfoy did?' Ron snapped and Hermione remembered his angry side.

'Mia the guy's a two faced bastard' Ginny said, intervening as Harry looked like a stunned mullet.

'I know but still we're all fighting the same enemy. As Harry told us, Malfoy only did Voldemort – get a grip will you Ronald –'s orders because his family was threatened. Ginny you would have done the same to protect your family. I know you would have' Hermione said earnestly.

Ginny shifted uncomfortable in her chair. Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Draco Malfoy – the amazing bouncing ferret' he muttered, as though trying to emblazon it in his minds eye.

Harry snorted into his chips. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Very mature Ron' she sighed.

*

**Draco took **a swig from his pumpkin juice and watched as Hermione conversed with her friends. He felt a surge of jealousy as he watched Weasley made her laugh. Blaise cut into his thoughts.

'Hey Draco congratulations man' he said. 'On becoming Head Boy and all that shit'

'Thanks Blaise' Draco said.

Pansy chewed on a carrot thoughtfully. She swallowed. 'I wonder how long it'll take before they round up all _His _supporters' she mused quietly.

'No long I imagine' Blaise said bluntly 'Most of the Death Eaters will talk, anything to get out of prison'

Draco nodded. 'Nott's father got jailed for ten years' he told them. Pansy threw a look down the table at Nott and clicked her tongue.

'How did your father get off Draco?' Blaise asked.

Draco scowled. 'Not here you prick' he snapped.

Blaise nodded. 'So the Mudblood got Head Girl eh?'

'Shut up Blaise' Pansy snapped 'I'd prefer not to think about it'

Draco tried drowning out their bickering, but failed miserably. He sighed and pushed the potatoes around his plate.

'Draco? Earth to Draco' Pansy interrupted his thoughts.

'Yeah what now?'

'McGonagall is asking for you' Pansy said and pointed backwards towards the door. Hermione was there as was McGonagall. Sure enough, said professor was beckoning to him. He sighed heavily and got to his feet.

'See you lot later' he said and moved away from the table.

*

**Hermione examined **the comfortable living space in which she and Draco found themselves. Decorated with Gryffindor and Slytherin colours it had several comfy chairs and a roaring fire with corridors leading to their separate rooms and House common rooms.

Draco looked up at her from the couch in which he sat. 'Hermione I swear to god if you do not chill I'm going to go fucking crazy'

'Language Draco' Hermione chastisized, before stretching and turning towards the corridor that lead to Gryffindor common room.

'Where are you going?'

'To say good night to my friends nosy parker'

*

**Harry and **Ron looked up as Hermione appeared in the Common Room.

'Hey Mia' Harry said warmly, waving from his letter.

'Whose the letter from?' she asked, sitting next to Ron seeing as Ginny was curled up in Harry's arms.

'Kingsley'

'Oooh can I see?' she asked.

Wordlessly he handed her the letter.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. At the moment things have been busy what with installing Hebert Sullivan as Minister for Magic and such. I have messages for all of you._

_Harry – I hope you are well and that your relationship with a certain red head isn't failing. By the way I hear that lemon and honey tea before bed works well on nightmares._

_Ron – Your mother wishes me to tell you that a lovely girl by the name of Lucy called for you at the house and wants to know why._

'A lovely girl eh?' Hermione said to Ron slyly, who turned puce.

_Ginny – Your mother congratulates you again on becoming Prefect and may I also offer you my congratulations._

_Hermione – Congratulations on becoming Head Girl. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you need any advice._

_Keep safe,_

_Kingsley._

*

**A/N:**

**Fin for now. Next chappy might take a while. Im updating my other story. Look up "brave heart lupin". Till then.**


End file.
